


Save A Space For You

by NewtonsApple



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-24
Updated: 2016-06-24
Packaged: 2018-07-17 23:54:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7291255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NewtonsApple/pseuds/NewtonsApple
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a tiny one shot about Damon missing Alaric.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Save A Space For You

Sitting at the bar at The Grill is a normal daily activity for Damon. What's not normal is anyone trying to sit on his left. He barks frequently, "This seat's taken." The common refrain is that there is no one there. Damon insists, internally and externally, that it's Alaric's chair. 

A voice interrupts his reverie - Matt Donovan - Damon feels his lip curl, "Anything to drink, Damon?"  
He responds that he'll have a bourbon - no, make that two.  
Matt says, "Still saving a spot for Mr. Saltzman, huh?"  
Damon's heart shatters, again. Over and over. It's been a few months now, since Alaric died. Was then resurrected as the newly christened 'Evilaric', no longer recognizable as Damon's friend, his best friend - and something that might have become more.  
Fast forward - Elena drowned, and Alaric...died in his arms. It was bad enough sitting in the tomb with him, watching his eyes close, that final time. Tears on his cheeks though he was trying so hard to be brave. He'd asked for rainbows and rolling green hills and Damon finally gave him the apology he deserved, far too late. The weeks when they weren't talking - not through lack of trying on Damon's part - Ric now too disillusioned about what friendship actually meant to Damon, his eyes showed hurt, his lips pursed and he turned away from Damon, again and again. Damon swallowed and left The Grill. Went to the tomb again, though he'd promised himself he wouldn't. Waxed lyrical on an empty bench to the air about missing someone who left a hole in your life. Someone you cared about. Something about a birthday on a rock that was wrong. Everything was wrong. Ric should be here, with Damon. The indestructible Damon wept, sobbing hard - wishing Ric was there with him. His best friend. His drinking buddy. Damon felt so lost, so tired, so broken. Chugging back a fifth of whiskey, he wiped his eyes with his fist and walked away. He adjusted his features to his normal expression, a smirk, a sneer - anything that helped him hold it together for another day, another night. 

On that cold, moonlit night, a sad and lonely voice whispered, "I miss you too, buddy".


End file.
